Money well spent
by ZombieQueen17
Summary: Miguel pays a visit to Alonzo in solitairy. Total PWP, who needs a plot when you have cute naked men? Slash, AlvarezTorquemada, Review please, I'll send you cookies if you do.


Title: Money well spent

Author: Bree

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Alvarez/Torquemada (who else:))

Alvarez paused at the end of the hallway, waiting a few moments for

it to reach the set time. The time approached and Miguel rounded the

corner, slipping the wad of bills into the waiting guards hand. "You

got five minutes," the guard said, opening the cell door they were

standing in front of.

"Yeah, yeah," Miguel muttered, passing be the faceless hack,

ignoring him for the most part; something else entirely on his mind.

Miguel walked the short distance from the door to the narrow cot on

the other end, pausing only briefly to make sure the guard had slid

the viewing slot closed.

He stood for a moment, looking down at Alonzo, tall form stretched

out on the bunk, one arm flung over his eyes in sleep, before

leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Alonzo woke slowly, lips beginning to part under Miguel's, moaning

quietly, eyes drifting open.

"Miguel, how-" Alonzo began, pulling away momentarily from their

kiss before he was hungrily pulled back by Miguel.

"We don't have much time. " Miguel murmured against Alonzo's lips,

straddling his thighs, parting briefly to pull off Alonzo's shirt,

then his own, before passionately returning to their kiss.

Strong hands roamed over needy forms, Miguel pressed down on the

bulge beneath him, Alonzo moaned into their kiss and ground himself

up against Miguel. Miguel broke their kiss, running feather light

touches over Alonzo's jaw line and neck, hands gliding over his

chest and down to his waist. Pausing to free the bulge in Alonzo's

shorts, Miguel, his teeth worrying at his lower lip, slowly lowered

himself on to Alonzo's lap. Settled and with a slight shudder Miguel

pulled Alonzo's mouth to his own and resumed their kiss, moaning

softly into his mouth, gently nipping at his lips and riding him

slow and deep. Their kiss depend and Miguel's pace quickened,

Alonzo's hands roamed over Miguel's back, as Miguel ran his hands

through Alonzo's hair and rode him now faster. Alonzo thrust against

Miguel, breaking away from their kiss to suck what were sure to be

angry purple marks where Miguel's neck and shoulder meet, hearing

what sounded like broken streams of Spanish prayer spill from his

lips.

"Miguel, I'm not going to las-" Alonzo gasped against Miguel's neck,

returning, mid sentence, to darken the marks he'd left moments

earlier, nails raking across Miguel's back, down to his hips,

holding tightly and feeling Miguel's speed increase, riding him hard

and fast. Pulling Miguel tightly against him Alonzo thrust quickly

into Miguel, burying his face against the crook of Miguel's neck,

biting down lightly on Miguel's shoulder when he came, feeling

Miguel tense and come quickly afterward against his sweat slicked

skin.

The two lie there, panting, spooned together on the tiny bunk.

"You bribe one of the guards?" Alonzo half-gasped after many minutes

of lying, exhausted, next to Miguel, placing soft, sated kisses

along Miguel's jaw, shoulder, neck, whatever adored bit of Miguel

was within reach, neither noticing the short series of loud bangs on

the cell door.

"Yeah, I - " Miguel began, interrupted by the guard once more.

"Move it, times up!" he barked, punctuating his statement with

another series of bangs to the cell door. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming. "

Miguel called back, moving slightly away from Alonzo to pick up his

discarded t-shirt before leaning in for another kiss, being pulled

apart yet again by another sharp bang to the door.

"Ramera." Miguel muttered under his breath, turning reluctantly away

from Alonzo and heading towards the door.

"Make sure not to get yourself thrown in solitaire too often, hey? I

missed you." Miguel said with a half smile, pausing at the door

before finally opening it and heading into the hallway.


End file.
